Kitten
by Syreina
Summary: Is everything as it seems for Dean and Seth's relationship? Will Dean be happy that Roman tried to take Seth out? smut/one shot. Warning: slash.


Wrote this just for the fun of it.

* * *

Kitten

By the time Dean arrived at the arena he knew roman got his hands on Seth again. He knew because there was loud crashes coming from Seth's locker room. Dean had been at the hotel when he saw what was happening and Roman attacking Seth. Traffic and problems getting through security kept him from getting there sooner. His phone had been playing that match while he tried to reach the arena and he even winced when the cinder block was thrown at Seth.

Dean quickly threw open the door and saw Roman beating on Seth. Dean rushed over and pulled Roman off Seth, pushing him away. Roman glared and growled at Dean. Roman then realized who it was and looked just confused. Dean stood between Seth and Roman. Why was Dean doing that. Then what Roman saw next made him more shocked.

Seth though didn't look worried at all that Dean was standing there, in fact he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and cried into his shirt, "Master." from his kneeling position on the floor.

Dean calmed himself, seeing that Roman was backing off, he then turned in Seth's arms and gently ran his hand through Seth's hair, "Kitten it's ok.. Roman didn't know.. Come on."

Dean helped Seth to his feet and wiped the tears away, pulling Seth against his chest. Roman just stood there stunned not understanding this unlikely turn of events. Dean sighed and looked at Roman, just a little thankful that Roman didn't kill Seth and that Kane didn't hurt Roman. Dean motioned to the door signaling they needed to leave, before one he was caught there and before Roman was caught trying to kill the authority golden boy.

Seth looks scared as roman went through the door and Dean moved to follow him. Dean gave Seth a look and snapped his fingers. Seth swallowed and followed Dean with out question, taking his hand. Dean takes Seth with him and Roman takes his own car back to the hotel. Roman meet both men at the hotel a couple minutes after Dean and Seth arrived.

Seth was sitting on the bed, looking at the floor when Roman arrived. His ring gear was gone and he was only in his boxers on the bed. There was a black leather collar around his neck with tags and a little bell. Almost like a kitten collar. Dean let Roman in and then moves to sit in the chair. Seth peeks at Dean from behind his hair worriedly. Dean nods and Seth moves sitting on the floor curled against Dean's legs. Dean idly runs his hands through Seth's hair and motions Roman to sit.

Roman sits on the couch and waits for an explanation as to why the golden boy is sitting there curled against Dean like a kitten and why his friend was driven through some cinder blocks last week.

Dean chuckles, "So intense Roman."

Roman raises his eyebrow, "You where driven through cinder blocks by him," He points to Seth who flinches, "and then this week, he's calling you Master? Care to explain?"

Dean shrugs, "Kitten is mine.. that's all I think anyone needs to know."

Roman frowns pressing further, "how?"

Dean shrugs, "after he turned on us. He came to see me and well.. I took what was always mine. After that it was easy to train him. He never had to be a house shows for the first couple weeks. So a few weeks of isolation does wonders."

Roman Frowns softly and watches Seth nuzzle into Dean's thigh.

"Whoa now," Dean catches the look. "Kitten was a very willing participant in this. Weren't you?'

Dean taps Seth on the head and Seth nods, holding onto Dean's leg. Dean frowns and tips Seth's head up, "just because we have company doesn't mean you forget how to respond kitten."

Seth shiver and whispers, "yes Master.. i was willing Master."

Dean smiles and then leans forward, "Kitten you should go say Hello to the company."

Seth looks at Roman and freezes, still scared of him. He was more thinking Roman would probably punch him rather then accept anything Seth would do for him. Seth shakes his head. Dean frowns and makes Seth look at him, "Kitten be nice.. Roman won't hurt you again. Now go say hello."

Seth swallows and mewls in protest at Dean who gets a little annoyed, "Kitten do I have to punish you?"

Seth shakes his head quickly and crawls over to Roman. He kneels in front of Roman and Roman can't help but touch Seth's face lightly, still a little worried. Seth turns his head and gently licks over Roman's fingers before taking one in his mouth sucking lightly on it. Roman shudders and watches the beautiful man suck and lick over his finger.

Dean smirks and stands up, he runs his fingers over Seth's hair and then sits on the arm of the couch, "you want to play with him?"

Roman shivers and nods his head. He always wanted to play with Seth. Since the little minx would walk around in the hotel in a towel or just in his boxers. Seth was the biggest cock tease he knew. Dean pulls Seth by the collar off Roman's fingers and pulls him towards the bed. Roman couldn't help but smirk that this was not what he had planned for the end of tonight.

Dean pulls Seth's boxers until they fall to the ground and Seth steps out of them. Dean then pulls Seth against his chest and lands a couple firm swats on Seth's ass, "Kitten I expect you to play nice with Roman or my belt will be kissing your ass. You understand?"

Seth whines but nods. He once let go, takes Roman's hand and then pauses. Roman's still in his ring gear. Seth looked at the top with buckles and tops and was confused as to all hell on how to get it off. Roman laughs softly at the confused look of Seth and Seth whines at him lightly, pulling at the shirt. Roman gently takes Seth's hand and moves taking his own shirt and pants and underwear off. Seth bounces on his heels waiting, he then pulls Roman into a kiss as soon as he's done and kisses him deeply. Roman pulls Seth against his chest kissing him back enjoying the feeling of Seth pressed against him. Seth pulls back panting and then nips Roman's lip and gently pushes him to sit on the bed.

Seth then nuzzles Roman's thigh and licks the base of Roman's cock. He then licks his way up and takes the head in his mouth. Roman groans and laces his fingers into Seth's hair. Seth moans around Roman, making the large man almost squirm and then deep throats Roman easily. Roman hisses and can't find the ability to speak anymore. Sean sucks and bobs his head, enjoying that he's making Roman speechless. Dean smirks from his chair, releasing his own cock and stroking it, "his mouth is heaven isn't it?"

Roman nods and finally pulls Seth off his cock and pulls him back up into a kiss. Roman rolls so Seth is under him in the bed. Seth whimpers a little shocked but Roman kisses him deeply and whispers that he couldn't last much longer with Seth. Seth blushes lightly and licks at Roman's lips with little kitten laps. Roman nipped his tongue and then sucks lightly on Seth's tongue making the younger man squirm against him.

"Please master Roman... take me.. " Seth begs.

Roman smirks and catches the lube that Dean throws to him. He lubes himself quickly as Seth whines because he's being made to wait. Roman growls softly at Seth and pushes into him with prep. Seth moans and arches his back in pleasure. Roman growls and bites Seth's shoulder as he thrusts in and out of Seth, making the man mewl in pleasure under him. Seth whimpers and bites his lip, moving to match Roman's thrusts. Dean groans as he strokes himself watching his kitten squirm under Roman was the hottest thing he saw in awhile. Roman wraps his hand around Seth and strokes him.

Seth cries out in pleasure and whines that he won't last long. Roman smirks and whispers, "come for me Kitten. Let me see you scream"

Seth cries out as he comes, his hips pressing against Roman. Roman groans and comes inside Seth. Dean groans and covers of his hand. Dean smirks at them and goes to get a cloth to clean himself off and men in the bed. After cleaning them off, he throws the cloth into the bathroom and crawls into bed. Seth moves and curls against Dean and pulls roman's hand though so Roman is pressed against his back.

Dean smirks softly at Roman and then kisses Seth's nose, "Go to sleep Kitten and maybe when you wake up Roman will play with us again."

Seth peeks at Roman and roman smirks at both of them, "Damn rights."


End file.
